Ensemble
by Merry Moca
Summary: La fin de Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's à ma façons ... parce que cela ne peut pas se finir comme ça entre Yusei et Akiza. Attention guimauve en approche !
1. Chapter 1

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. La pièce où je me trouve est plongée dans le noir. Je ne parvient pas à distinguer les objets autours de moi, mais qu'importe ; je ne suis pas là pour ça. La porte du garage s'ouvre, laissant entrer la lumière pâle de la lune. Je sais qui vient de l'ouvrir, et ce qu'il va faire. Je l'en empêche. « N'allume pas la lumière, s'il te plait … » Le propriétaire du garage s'approche de moi, je me retourne enfin. Je fais maintenant face à un jeune homme d'environs vingt ans, des cheveux noirs relevés et traversés par quelques mèches or, et même si on ne les vois pas bien, de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Le nouveau roi du turbo duel se tient devant moi, souriant comme à son habitude. Un sourire franc, laissant voire toute la gentillesse de celui qui l'affiche, mais aussi ses faiblesses, ses douleurs. Un sourire qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement. « Je vais bientôt partir, je suis venue dire au revoir … - Merci Akiza. » Il se rapproche de moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. « Akiza, n'oublie jamais de sourire, quoi qu'il se passe. Ton sourire permet de faire bien des choses, et d'en soigner tout autant. - Quelle poésie ! Avant, je n'aurai jamais crû que tu pouvais dire d'aussi belles phrases : je croyais que tu étais un vrai voyous ! Je rigole doucement, sans moquerie. - Je pourrais dire pareil de toi, avant tu faisais vraiment peur ! Un rire cristallin résonne dans la pièce. - Il y a des choses que j'aimerai effacer, ou oublier… » Nous sommes maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que peu d'éclairage, sinon Yusei aurai depuis longtemps remarqué mes rougeurs, ainsi que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Il faut que je parle. Mes sentiments m'étouffent depuis trop longtemps, je dois lui dire. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Même si cela doit briser notre amitié, je dois libérer l'étau qui serre mon cœur. Nous nous fixons dans les yeux. Je me lance. « Yusei, je t' … » Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je secoue la tête doucement. Je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui parler de mes sentiments ?! Je relève ma tête vers lui, voulant voir ses yeux afin de me redonner du courage (ou au contraire rendre mes genoux en de la guimauve …) et ne sent qu'une douce caresse sur mes lèvres… Ses doigts effleurent celle-ci tel un voile, m'empêchant de prononcer un mot. « Akiza, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire mais que tu n'y arrives pas … » Il devine toujours juste quant il s'agit de savoir ce que je pense. « Si tu n'arrive pas à le prononcer, tu n'a qu'à l'écrire. » Je réfléchis quelques secondes et opte pour cette idée. Je cherche un peu partout un stylo et un bout de feuille et écris les trois mots qui ne peuvent pas passer mes lèvres. Avant de me rendre compte que Yusei avait peut être déjà une idée de ce qui est écrit sur ce petit papier … Je rougis violement, lorsque j'entends des pas se rapprocher et deux bras m'entourer la taille, une tête se posant sur mon épaule, des cheveux chatouillant mon visage. « Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire … Je t'aime » Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à cette situation. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ton papier ? » Je me retourne, toujours dans ses bras et lui met le petit papier sous les yeux. Je les entrevois légèrement s'agrandir et dans la foulée je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le premier baiser que nous échangeons, mon premier aussi. Comment peut on décrire sa ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux que seulement dire que c'est tout bonnement féerique, magique. Je sens mes yeux se mouiller, et quelques larmes perlent au bord de mes yeux. C'est le premier, mais peut etre aussi le dernier avant longtemps. Nous stoppons le baiser, faute d'oxygène. Je sens une main arrêter les quelques larmes de couler, et ensuite deux bras m'étreindre avec force. Il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Nous avons choisit des vies différentes : lui reste à New Domino City ; moi je vais étudier et travailler loin d'ici … « Akiza … Ne t'en fait pas. Quoi que tu feras, tu auras toujours ta place ici. Vis ta vie, tu pourras toujours revenir. » Je ferme les yeux, bercée par le son de sa voix, la chaleur de ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux et m'assoupi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille à mon bureau, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés, une personne toquant doucement à la porte. « Docteur Akiza, votre rendez-vous de 15h. - J'arrive. » Encore ce rêve … il agit un peu comme une promesse : celle que nous nous sommes faite, il y a maintenant six ans, de nous revoir à nouveau. N'importe où, nous nous verrons. Je me dirige vers la salle d'examens. Ce présent que j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur, je le réalise. Même si il me manque une chose essentielle. Je soupire doucement et ouvre la porte du cabinet. La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il fait sombre. Coupure de courant ? Pourtant le couloir est éclairé … je m'avance un peu plus dans la pièce, lorsque celle-ci s'allume brutalement. Je remarque alors une carte posée sur mon bureau. « Docteur Akiza, je suis désolée, il y a eu une coupure de courant juste dans votre cabinet, et votre patient vient juste de partir … » Je lui souri, lui signifiant que ce n'est pas grave, et regarde la carte. Elle représente un petit oiseau rose … Beep Beep. Une de ses cartes. « Vous pouvez me décrire ce patient ?! - Euh … grand, cheveux noir avec des mèches jaunes, des yeux bleus, un marqueur sur la joue gauche … » C'est lui. Je me précipite en dehors de la salle, traverse l'accueil pour arriver devant le bâtiment. Je tourne la tête partout mais n'aperçoit pas le possesseur du dragon poussière d'étoiles. Je me résonne un peu : il est venu pour voire si j'allais bien, il veille toujours sur moi. Je souris et retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment, lorsqu'une main brutale attrape mon bras. « Tient, tient, le bel oiseau que voila ! Tu ne voudrais pas t'amuser un peu avec moi ? » L'impoli n'a même pas le temps de me faire quoi que se soit qu'un poing vient s'abattre violement sur son visage. Je n'entends qu'un bref 'court !' et je me précipite à l'intérieur. Même si je n'est courus que quelques mètres, j'i le front en sueur et les jambes en gelées … Je n'ai même pas réfléchis à ce que j'ai fait. Heureusement que j'ai été sauvée par … un inconnu ? Je me remémore la voix de mon sauveur, et la trouve identique à celle de Yusei. Il m'a sauvé ? Cela lui ressemble ! Il continu de me protéger dans l'ombre. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu m'attriste un peu, mais je sais qu'il est là, quelque part pas loin de moi. Toujours. 


End file.
